swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Pratchard
Ryan Pratchard is a Colonel in the Remnant Army. His current duties include serving as an Assistant United States Attorney under Davin Felth and commanding an AT-AT unit. Early life Not much is known about Ryan's early life due to the loss of Imperial records, although early tests given during his schooling showed that he might have been destined for a life of crime. Early Imperial service When he was 14, Ryan was sent off to the Imperial Academy. Once there, he was placed in the AT-AT program. "Captain" Veers was seemingly and often annoyed at Ryan's sarcastic remarks when Veers insisted on being referred to as a General. Ryan however started calling Veers "Corporal" which annoyed Veers to the point of tossing Ryan into a Stormtrooper outfit like he did to another troublemaker in the AT-AT program, despite the other troublemaker (Davin Felth) now being Veers' commanding officer. Fortunately for Ryan, Felth would not hear Veers' whining and refused to bury Ryan in the Stormtrooper Corps. Ryan was soon assigned as a mechanic for the AT-ATs despite Veers' objections. Mission to Earth When the Empire planned a mission to Earth, Ryan had been assigned to the Knight Hammer II as part of the ship's AT-AT mechanical force. During this time, Ryan and Tevin Felth would often talk about Veers and make reports to Davin Felth behind Veers' back. When Moff Jerjerrod attacked the planet, Ryan chose to desert and informed the United States military via Bryan Khayman about the AT-AT's shortcomings. Law School Prior to the Earth mission, Ryan had been taking law classes and was considering a transfer out of the AT-AT program and into Felth's JAG branch. Once on Earth, Ryan with the help of Khayman transferred into an Earth law school. Around this time, he was found sleeping in a building doorway by Shawn Gibbons who soon befriended Ryan. Civilian practice Ryan would soon be hired by Legal Aid. While there, he worked both criminal and civil cases. Soon after winning a high profile case, he caught the attention of a Park Avenue firm which offered him a position. Ryan took the offer and soon joined the firm. His life now seemed to be in order, however events would soon unfold that would change his life. Remnant Rommel asked Ryan for his help in releasing numerous prisoners being held without charges having been filed. Ryan would spend the next couple of years working whatever cases he got. Most of these tended to be high profile cases, which saw Ryan often oppose former Manhattan District Attorney . Soon after Jennifer Khayman left the US Attorney's office due to her then-husband's "murder", Ryan was asked to replace her and would be given the rank of a full colonel. He soon arrived and found that Stormtroopers continued to commit civil rights violations, despite this having been outlawed by the new administration. Ryan soon put a stop to this action and Davin Felth's arrival seemed to set the order in stone. Trial of Veers Ryan was called upon to give testimony against Veers. Ryan described in detail about how Veers was not actually a general and all the shortcomings of the AT-AT walkers. Ryan also described how Veers would often talk about "disposing of that troublesome Jedi (Bryan Khayman) and his moron friends, even if it meant having to attack an entire planet". After Veers was convicted and sentenced, Ryan would assist Davin in pre-trial work as well as handling some trials himself. Davin also appointed Ryan as commander of an AT-AT unit assigned to the Avenger which later turned out to be Veers' Blizzard Force. AA Flight 937 Ryan was deployed to the Middle East with his AT-ATs. The walkers would make short work of terrorist defenses which were unprepared to combat the walkers and their support vehicles namely TIE Fighters and Bombers. Many troops compared Ryan's command of the walkers to Veers at Hoth, suggesting that Ryan had unleashed a destructive side or years of pent up rage. Whatever the case was, the walkers marched into Beruit unstopped and laid siege to the city. Major Derik Lavi would later suggest that Blizzard Force had performed to the best of its abilities. Trial of Jerjerrod Ryan would serve as lead prosecutor in the trail of Jerjerrod alongside ADA after his original assistant was found dead in the trunk of a car. Ryan would secure a conviction and death sentence. Late 2006-2012 Ryan would soon find himself in the middle of the Khayman-Donatelli war. During this time, he would often order arrests of mob agents much to the joy of the Imperial Warrants squad namely Richie Terrik as well as the 501st who enjoyed blasting their way into mob hangouts. In May 2007, the mob struck home when Shawn Gibbons was killed leaving Ryan to care for a child he had fathered. Ryan however took on the responsibility of caring for the child and soon was able to adopt the boy, who was named after Ryan. That fall, he began handling cases alone when Davin Felth was named as U.S. Attorney for the districts that covered New York City. Ryan would eventually be assisted by Abbie Carmichael and later Connie Rubirosa. Ryan would later begin working with Davin on a project to correct the AT-AT design flaw between court cases. During this time, he would be faced with even more death in the forms of Bryan Khayman and Miguel Chavez. He generally did not get along with Mike Franks who considered him to be an unwanted moral compass and Michael Myers who had a general distaste for lawyers and a rule about never involving them on top of that. Myers though would warm up to Ryan after hearing that Ryan was the commander of the AT-AT force in Beruit. Ryan Comes Out Although Erik Jensen had made numerous jokes about Ryan's private life including his life with Shawn before being transferred out, Ryan finally admitted loud enough so that the entire office heard it that he was during a heated debate with a man who believed that gays should be killed and was on trial for doing just that. Previously, the only people who knew about this were Tevin Felth, who had discussed Erik's jokes with both Ryan and Shawn privately which ended with Shawn admitting that he was and Ryan admitting that he enjoyed Shawn dragging him to clubs and passing him off as his date and that Ryan wanted to stop pretending and Davin who said it wouldn't matter to him anyway. Myers later admitted that Ryan was better off coming out on his own then to be outed by spiteful people such as what had happened to Haddonfield Police Department Detective Alex Martinson at the hands of a spiteful City Council and that it takes guts to admit to living an alternate lifestyle. In 2018, Ryan and Connie prosecuted Landon McKnight's mother for attempting to hire a hitman to kill Landon, Gary McKnight, and Ezra Bridger among other things with Jen Khayman presiding over the case. In February 2019, the two would later prosecute Darius Carpenter's mother for attempting to kill Darius by allowing her drug dealing boyfriend to move in and use Darius as a test dummy. Ethics as a lawyer Ryan unlike certain Manhattan D.A.s will not engage in to make his cases and often explains this to those who hand him evidence and witnesses that have been tainted by the methods used to obtain them. *Ryan has threatened to report Bryan Khayman to Davin Felth after catching Khayman by telling witness what to say on the stand. Khayman stated that it was an unwritten policy of his ex-wife and Davin never complained about it. Davin was in fact unaware of Khayman doing it to begin with until informed by Ryan of it. *Ryan once told Richie Terrik to stop out of suspects and to actually read the Remnant Constitution. Ryan has also told Terrik that he would tear up the if it pleased Terrik. *Ryan once used his rank to force a captain at Imperial Intelligence as well as Joseph Rodgers' nosy clerk to stop unless authorized to do so. *Ryan once refused to use made by Terrik to further a case. He later reported Terrik's behavior to Rodgers. Trivia *Ryan often refers to people he's prosecuting as "Sir" to display his contempt for them and their actions. *Ryan makes it a habit of taking work home with him, mostly to write legal briefs in response to defense motions. When asked about it, he said Ryan Jr. and his neighbors are quieter then Max Walertin. Category:Earth Category:Imperial officers Category:LGBT characters Category:Lawyers Category:Humans Category:Remnant officers